


To Save A Friend

by FrillyChan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Anger, Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Danger, Dark, Depression, Despair, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Feels, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Happy, Heartache, Horror, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse, Kidnapping, Lalotai (Disney), Love, Monster sex, Monsters, NSFW, Pain, Promises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad, Sea Monsters, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, Tragedy, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyChan/pseuds/FrillyChan
Summary: For you and your friends, it was a dream to sail the ocean, to go beyond the sun’s horizon. A real life-changing experience for all of you, but little did you all know that this dream…was nothing more than an absolute nightmare, and Tamatoa was there to make sure it was an experience you and your friends would never forget, that is, if you and your friends could survive it.





	1. Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Moana & Maui defeated Te Kā
> 
> I made this fan fiction about 7 to 8 months ago, but never uploaded it. I have most of the chapters done, but did not think anyone would be interested in it. I finally decided to upload this for some weird reason, so you can expect one chapter per month. If you do happen to like the story, let me know, if the overall response for this story is positive I will consider uploading the chapters every 1-2 weeks!
> 
> **Warning: This story will contain dark themes as it goes on, such themes are: non-con/rape, threats, violence, depression, suicidal thoughts, etc; read at your own risk!**

“Hey… {Y\N}.

Please… wake up. This might be our only chance to go...”

As you heard the faintest sound that resemble a soft-calling whisper. Your eyes fluttered open to meet the gaze of a young, dark-skinned male who sunk into a well-mannered crouch directly in front of you. His arms, decorated with ancient black tattoos/markings, rested gently on top of his legs as his fiery red gaze met you at eye level. His upper body was fairly muscular, enough to make a sculptor cry in jubilation which only seem to compliment the male’s masculinity even more. His lower body half was modestly covered by black robes that were bound and decorated lightly with beads, stones, and a singular jewel that matched perfectly with his eye color, and in which, aided by the moonlight that shone through your room only seem to make his gaze and sparkling accessory much more prominent.

You rose from your resting spot slowly, which was simply a hand-made bed crafted, still blinking at the other in a semi-daze, his words finally registered in your mind and seem to cause a boisterous reaction out of you.

“KEUKA! I ALMOST FOR-”

Immediately, Keuka covered your mouth with his hand, his smile temporarily fading due to being suddenly startled by your reaction; however, after a moment of recovery, his smile quickly surfaced once more as he shook his head at you in amusement. He bopped you on the head playfully, which in return, caused a light chuckle out of you.

“Are you trying to wake everyone up? If you are, you’re off to an excellent start.” He joked, bopping you on the head once more before standing up with his right hand outstretched to you.

“Sorry about that… I just cannot believe I would have slept this night away if it weren’t for you. Can you ever forgive me?” You smiled at him sheepishly.

A faint blush rising to your cheeks as you rubbed the back of your head in embarrassment before accepting his gesture, standing right beside him while leaning your head on his shoulder as you held onto his hand.

It all came back to you after the drowsiness gradually faded away. You, Keuka, and the rest of your friends were supposed to go sailing under the stars for the first time. It had always been a dream shared by all of you and soon, thanks to yourself, Keuka, and the rest of your friends, it was a dream that was about to become reality.

However, there was still a sense of lingering doubt and concern which often plagued your mind regardless of how much you and your friends hoped for this. The leaders of Maluha island, similar to many others, had banned the exploration of the ocean and while most of the islanders who resided here reluctantly agreed. It was the safest alternative above all the rest, and you sincerely hoped that this forbidden escapade would be nothing more than a refreshing, harmless experience.  If something were to happen to any of them, your most beloved friends whom you known ever since the beginning. The mere thought of such a horrifying outcome was entirely unimaginable and devastating. You could not even fathom the mere thought of what you would do or what would become of you.

“It’s alright, {Y/N}. No need to apologize. Come on, let’s meet up with the others. Our boat is finally completed, so they might be feeling a bit impatient with us right about now.”

The brief connection of warmth that you felt upon your cheek momentarily was by Keuka’s subtle kiss. It broke you out of your thoughtful daze giving you ample time to recollect yourself and your thoughts to give him a well-timed response.  

“R-Right. Let’s go.” You said, slightly lowering your head to a degree to hide your flustered cheeks.

Keuka started at you inquisitively, simply wondering about your gesture before chuckling lightly under his breath and chalking the gesture up as simply bashfulness on your part.

Quietly but swiftly, as you both ventured forward to the destination where you, Keuka, and the rest of your friends had agreed to meet up, you took a fleeting glance at Keuka who held your hand gently as you followed in his footsteps. The moonlight serving as a visual guide directly above as you and Keuka proceed through the forest, brightly illuminating the path and any potential hindrances that may have caused either of you to trip or stumble over the landscape if it were not for its illustrious light.  

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up. It’s about time you both got here. For a second there, I thought you guys bailed out on us.” Those words belonged to another dark-skinned male who you knew as Koa.

His appearance was slightly similar to that of Keuka’s, in terms of being well-built and similar clothing. Although, while Keuka’s eyes were a bright, sparkling fiery red, Koa’s eye color was a deep shade of brown, and with Keuka’s arms decorated with ancient tattoos and markings, Koa’s skin had only a few. Keuka’s hair was quite wavy and well-maintained at medium-length, meanwhile Koa’s hair was short and spiky, half of it covering his left eye as his right eye beamed at you and Keuka in annoyance before sighing and shrugging hopelessly.

“Well, at least you and Keuka are here now and I guess that’s all that matters at this point, but can we get this show to go, or rather sea, but I am dying to SEE the sea! Get it? Come on? That’s funny!” Koa exclaimed, searching for an immediate reaction of laughter from you and Keuka, but received a simultaneous and well-timed “Shhhh…” from the both of you.

“Hehe. My bad.” Koa’s voice immediately dropped to that of a whisper as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“The only thing that’s going to be hilarious is the three of you being left behind… Koa, Keuka, {Y/N}. Please get over here, so we can get this started. We’ve planned this for months and months now. We should take this opportunity as a golden one-in-a-lifetime chance to set sail and see all the beauty the night and ocean will offer us. It would be a refreshing experience for all of us, so let’s do this and get back here on time. We do not want anyone to notice we were even gone in the first place. This will be our little secret.” Said a beautiful, young woman with short, curly brown hair who you knew as Kila. 

Kila wore a simple but hand-made black top that covered her bosom and any cleavage that could have been shown. She wore a short-length, black skirt that was also designed by her hand, and a thin pair of “sandals” that she had also hand-crafted herself. Kila was resourceful. She was a crafter. A designer. A trait that you always admired over the course of your friendship, and for Kila; it was a skill she did not mind teaching you. Wholeheartedly, you appreciated the knowledge and lessons she had given you and so forth, such as: what she could possibly teach you in the future and what she could help you improve upon. And although, it took an impeccable amount of patience on her part. Kila never seem to regret all the time she spent with you.

If anything, it was one of her greatest pleasures and on her list of accomplishments. Kila was a definite friend you could not imagine living without and thank goodness you would not have to.


	2. The Act of Gift-Giving

Over the course of several months, the four of you had each taken the time to secretly build an average yet doable boat. It all started with location. Finding an appropriate spot to secretly construct the boat was no easy task; but somehow, the four of you managed to maintain the boat as well as the secret of its existence until this very day. However, you always had your moments of doubt. Never about the idea or concept of sailing on the ocean under a beautiful starry night sky with your closest friends, but rather, the unknown dangers that could cause potential harm to all of you. 

The ever-increasing distance between the safety of your island, and the unknown region of the ocean that you and your friends were now currently sailing upon was awfully concerning. You merely stared on in distraught as your friends blissfully rejoiced, quite proud, to be out on the open sea embracing their dream to the fullest extent. You would have also joined the celebration immediately, if it were not for the uncertainty, fear, and doubt you felt within the depths of your own mind. It tormented you. It plagued you. You were in a completely different realm now where anything could happen. It frightened you. You truly could not believe that after all this time of wishing, hoping, waiting, wanting, and dreaming that all your thoughts and ambitions would lead you to fear the very thing you desired the most with your friends - freedom.

“…” You rested your arms onto the wooden ledge of the boat, gently settling your head on your arms as you stared directly down at the ocean. The unavoidable reflection of the light of the moon and stars reflected itself onto the sea as you gazed upon it. You stood there, completely lost in thought, that is until you were slowly approached by a familiar figure who reassuringly placed their hand onto your back softly and stole your attention from the ocean to his face. It was none other than Keuka who smiled at you sincerely as both of his hands began to reach for your face, gently holding your cheeks in his hands.

“Keuka…” You said, almost in a whisper as tears began to gradually form in your eyes, forcing them to slam shut as they continued streaming down your face, dripping onto the wooden ledge that you were no longer leaning upon. Instead, your arms wrapped around Keuka’s waist and your head found comfort on the male’s chest which he clearly did not object to as he lowered his hands and held you in return.

“Keuka….What if something bad happens to Kila, to Koa, to you? I know you must think I’m ruining the mood here. I bet you all do…” Your voice trailed as you heard the others approaching from behind. “It frightens me. This is all happening so fast despite the months passing by…that since we are actually doing this… it terrifies me…”

Keuka tilted his head and settled his cheek upon the top of your head, staring back at Koa and Kila who stared on in concern as they listened on carefully to his words. “{Y/N}, it will be okay. We are all here for you and we will never let anything happen to each other and to you. You’ve been so concerned about us, you forgotten how to have a good time, but that’s all part of being a great friend and we all share those exact feelings for each other, because we love each other to no end, but no matter what happens, nothing will or can stop our friendship. I guarantee it.”

“YEEEEAAAAAH!! Keuka is right! {Y/N}, you have nothing to fear as long as I’m here. I can take care of anything for you, baby. Just call my name, K-O-A and I’ll K-O anything that messes with us.” Koa exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement, punching the air vigorously with the cockiest grin you have ever laid eyes on as you turned to thank him for his encouraging words.

“Keuka and Koa are right. Well, a little bit less on Koa’s part about ko-ing anything…” Kila looked over at Koa in plain disbelief as he returned a slightly annoyed stare at her in exchange. “But regarding what was previously stated before. One thing that stands to be the truth is that we are a team. We are family. What ifs are what you simply said they are – What ifs. Let’s not focus on the “ifs,” but rather, what we all have right here - each other.”

“Thank you.” At that moment, you knew that they had all said their respective piece regarding your inner concerns and uncertainties. Keuka’s, Koa’s, and Kila’s words were more than enough to reassure you and cast aside any lingering fears that may have plagued you, but the finishing touch did not end with a unified conversation, but rather a sincere and highly affectionate group hug by your friends.

“I love you guys so much with all of my heart. Thank you.” You smiled blissfully, wiping the remaining tears from your eyes, hugging your friends back with loving and caring embrace. 

“Yeah, yeah! Enough of this mushy junk!” Koa exclaimed, removing himself from the situation as everyone else slowly started to disband to resume the celebration along with the responsibility of way-finding and maintaining the boat on the open sea.

“I’ll fix us up some food. I have cooked fish and roasted vegetables that I made before we sailed. I don’t know about all of you, but I’m starving, and not only that, but we still have one more thing to do before this trip can come to an end. The act of gift-giving to celebrate our first voyage on the open sea and believe me what I say my gifts are going to be the absolute best.” Koa grinned cockily and laughed obnoxiously, in which, ensued You, Kila, and Keuka to “shh” him together in perfect timing and laugh as Koa shrugged his shoulders and chuckled along with all of you.

* * *

A late-night roar of laughter and chit-chatter enveloped the air surrounding the group of friends who peacefully dined under the endless stretch of stars that were ensnared by the night’s veil of darkness. Each and every star was beautiful and glamorous in its own right, glittering and gleaming like diamond dust discarded into the night sky to remain decorative beside the beauty of the moon. Once visually satisfied by the scenery and fully content with their meal of roasted fish and vegetables. You and your friends came to the conclusion that it was now time to wrap things up and ahead on home, but not before finishing the final activity that Koa had once brought up before. It was the act of gift-giving, and by unfortunate circumstances of being in a rush to leave when Keuka woke you up. The sudden realization hit that you had forgotten to bring your gifts along on the journey.

“Really!? You forgot all of them!? Even mine’s!? Tell me this is all just some cruel joke! I will never play another mean prank on you ever again, {Y/N}!” Koa started at you in utter shock with a mix of pure horror as if he had seen a ghost. Immediately, Koa thought you were joking, a bad joke at that, but after seeing the look of disappointment on your face, and while he made an attempt to cheer and encourage you to not be too harsh on yourself. Koa still seemed to be in shock that it even happened in the first place which felt kind of counter-intuitive to you.

“Do not worry about it, {Y/N}. We all make mistakes. We can always finish this up another time, right, Keuka?” Kila stared at him and then at you with a genuine smile, advancing towards you as she placed her left hand onto of your head, gently pinching your cheek in a playful matter, then reaching your shoulder to give it a reassuring pat before going back to her previous spot near Keuka.

“Kila, Koa. Whether or not {Y/N} has it is completely irrelevant to us. It is not the gift that matters, but rather the person giving the gift. {Y/N}'s friendship is the greatest gift we could ever hope to receive. I believe we should continue on and give {Y/N} what we all have after we exchange gifts with one another. It makes no difference nor reasonable sense to stop due to a minor inconvenience. Do we all agree? because I sure do” Said Keuka, raising his hand and staring at Kila, then Koa, then you.

“I agree." Said Kila, she raised her hand and turned to Koa who was mumbling slightly and pouting in annoyance.

“Fine! I agree, I guess… It is a bit of a let-down, but it's not such a huge deal, I suppose. All I know is my gift better be better than Keuka’s and Kila’s gift for this.” Said Koa, who raised his hand quickly and stared at you. You stood as the last person you needed to agree upon this act.

“Thank you. I promise that every gift that I made by hand is well worth the wait. You all just wait and see." You nodded your head twice in agreement to finalize the activity, a kindhearted expression appearing on your face as you watched Keuka, Koa, and Kila exchanged their gifts with one another from new clothing to polished weapons crafted out of basic materials such as wood, vines, and stones. You were highly impressed by the amount of symbols, patterns, and markings that went into each and every gift, and with every exchange that was followed by the smile of your friends, it only made you much more eager to present yours in hope to see them even happier than before.

* * *

Koa, the first to deliver his gift to you, had his hidden away in a small wooden chest. He opened it as one would normally do. There placed inside the chest was a beautiful flower crown entirely laced and bounded together by vines with a wide array of flowers attached to it. Koa gently removed the gift from its small wooden case, placing the crown on top of your head, a perfect fit, covering a portion of your forehead modestly with such charm, beauty, and elegance.

“It is perfect! It is absolutely perfect! The fragrance is so sweet-smelling. It is intoxicating! I love it so much, Koa.” Immediately, you laced your arms around his waist to hug him affectionately, which caused him to stumble in place lightly, returning the sudden embrace right back at you before letting go to allow Kila to give your her gift. “No problem, {Y/N}. Anytime!” Koa exclaimed confidently and winked at you, walking off to clean and tend to the boat in preparation of heading back home soon. 

“Here you go, {Y/N}. I hope you like it.” A series of beautiful seashells bound in the shape of necklace caught the moonlight’s reflection, glistening and glimmering their respective colors that brought out a lovely shine to each individual shell. Putting it around your neck for you, Kila tied it properly and securely to prevent the chance of it getting tangled or misplaced. She took a few steps back from you, smiling profoundly at its beauty. “It looks great on you. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman. Fits perfectly, I say.” She finished, gesturing Keuka to come towards the both of you to give you your final gift. 

Completely exhausted to his core, Koa let out a yawn as he watched Keuka exchanged the final gift to you. It was his fiery red jewel. The one that always matched his eye color. He was actually willing to part with it? He never saw him without it, but then again, he never saw him go a day without spending some time with you. Intrigued, Koa watched the conversation every now and then while cleaning; however, his attention was instantaneously redirected to the ocean when he heard a few distant but constant splashing sounds somewhere off into the darkness.

Koa peered at the water attentively, slowly walking over to the wooden ledge of the boat, watching the massive ripples slowly fade away, fully knowing that someone or something must have caused it. Squinting his eyes for the possibility to see even further; Koa's eyes widen in absolute fear when he saw a rough silhouette of something staring directly at them. The moonlight slightly touching the creature's silhouette revealing a glimpse of the monster’s giant eyes, the layers of fat under its chin, its jagged teeth covered in mold and barnacles, its massive two front claws, and its shiny golden antiques and ornaments on the crustacean's shell. Its predatory glare completely locked onto his friends, suddenly lunging at the boat, snapping, crushing, breaking, tearing their boat apart piece by piece with its humongous claws without remorse, until suddenly it spoke:

"WELL, WELL, WELL. WHAT'S THIS? LATE NIGHT HUMANS SNACKS TO DEVOUR! I HAVEN'T SEEN HUMANS SAILING THE OCEAN IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK TO LALOTAI!" Tamatoa laughed, holding you and your friends in his left claw as he crushed and snapped the boat away into wooden shreds using his right claws.   


End file.
